Naughty And Dice
by Amarin Rose
Summary: Pairing: Tristan–Duke Summary: Duke offered to teach everyone to play DDM. Tristan is the only one who took him up on the offer. The evening starts off boring, but add in a pair of 'naughty' dice and things get interesting...


**Naughty And Dice**

* * *

_I should never have agreed to this,_ Tristan Taylor thought, glaring down at the dice in front of him. When Duke Devlin had made that offhand offer about teaching them all – including Yugi, though of course he didn't need the lessons – how to play Dungeon Dice Monsters, Tristan hadn't thought the raven-haired game inventor was serious about it. But on Monday at school, he'd reiterated his offer – to Tristan himself, since Joey was still sulking about being made to wear a dog costume, and Téa was busy trying to keep the blond from beating Duke up – and Tristan had agreed to come over after school.

_Should have said no,_ Tristan thought tiredly, watching as his summoning crests came up too low – again! He'd thought this would be a good way to get to know Duke better – and find out if his new crush had any chance in Hell of going beyond daydreams – but all he'd had ended up with was a mind-numbingly boring night of trying to learn how to play a game with more rules than Kaiba had yen.

And he wasn't very good at it, either. A few more rolls of the dice and Duke would have capture his last life and he'd be dead and out of the game.

Duke chuckled. "Too bad, Tris," he said, using the nickname he'd gifted the brunet with after their first game. That was one of the few high points of the evening – if nothing else, Duke did seem to like him.

Whether that 'like' extended beyond mere friendship…

Well, that was the reason Tristan was still sticking around despite his boredom.

"You don't seem to be doing so well," Duke continued.

"You do have a knack for stating the obvious, don't you?" Tristan said dryly, a sour smile twisting his lips. _Nice of him to rub it in._

Giving him a patently false sheepish grin, Duke offered, "Maybe we should try something a bit different?"

Eyes narrowing slightly at the suspicious glint in those green eyes, Tristan asked guardedly, "Like what?"

"Let's switch dice," Duke suggested, and Tristan shrugged.

"Sure, man," he agreed. It wasn't like it could make the night go any **worse**.

Duke pulled out a pair of hot pink dice and handed them to the brunet. "Throw," he said, a nervous expression on his face.

Giving the other boy a slightly wary look, Tristan nonetheless did as he asked. When the dice landed, the one nearest to him said 'Lick' and the other said 'Neck.' Blinking rapidly, Tristan thought, _Nani!_ The mental equivalent of an evil grin spreading slowly across his mind, Tristan thought, _Oh, now, **this** could be fun._ He turned to look at Duke, a shocked expression pasted carefully on his face. "Naughty dice?" he said disbelievingly.

Duke flushed in embarrassment and shrugged. "Um…yeah?"

_Well, I guess this answers the question of whether or not he's attracted to me,_ Tristan thought wryly. _But he sure took his sweet time getting here._ Deciding to make Duke sweat a little, Tristan looked at him askance for a long moment, before he finally murmured, "What the hell." Reaching out with one hand to pull the hair back off of Duke's neck, Tristan then leaned in and licked the part of Duke's throat he'd bared.

Looking into his shocked – and not only slightly aroused eyes – Tristan grinned. "You know," Tristan purred seductively, the vibrations of his voice tickling Duke's throat and arousing his passions, "if you liked me, all you had to do was say so." He then pulled back and dropped the dice into Duke's numb hand. "Your turn," he chirped, as if he hadn't just thrown Duke's entire world off-kilter.

Duke blinked slowly, almost catlike in his intense green stare, and then shook his head. His hands went lax and the dice dropped to the floor, uncaring of where they went. "So," he enunciated clearly, causing Tristan to laugh quietly.

"The letter of the statement, but not the intent," Tristan retorted, smiling. "That isn't very nice," he chided the other boy.

Duke smirked. "Well, I've always been a fan of naughtiness, myself," he purred. Right before yanking Tristan into a very wet, hot, passionate kiss.

They never did finish their game of Dungeon Dice Monsters, but at least Tristan wasn't bored anymore.

Though Duke never did find out what happened to his pair of naughty dice.

* * *

THE END


End file.
